When animals or pets eat food or drink water, they mainly place their faces in the bowl or dish containing the food. For example, when dogs eat food or drink water, they place their snouts in the bowl or dish in order to obtain access to the food or water. Dogs that have floppy ears, i.e., ears that hang toward the ground instead of “cropped ears,” often get their ears wet or food stuck in the hair of their ears when they place their faces in the bowls or dishes containing food or water.
There is thus a need for a device that keeps pets' ears clean or substantially clean.